


Panie Childermass

by SzmaragDrac



Category: Jonathan Strange & Mr Norrell - Susanna Clarke
Genre: Community: Mirriel, Gen, Pre-Canon, Some Humor, ale nie wiem czy mi wyszło, starałam się żeby Norrell był taki fajnie wredny, łatka
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 22:02:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12419127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SzmaragDrac/pseuds/SzmaragDrac
Summary: Fik pisany na oddolną wymianę do JS&MN na forum Mirriel do życzenia die Otter: „Jak Childermass znalazł się na służbie u Norrella?”.





	Panie Childermass

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dieOtter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dieOtter/gifts).



Sir Henry Manchester zwykł określać siebie dżentelmenem, choć absolutnie nie miał tu na myśli przyzwoitości płynącej z nieuprawiania magii, którą to przyzwoitością szczycił się każdy mag będący członkiem towarzystwa magów z Yorku. Wręcz przeciwnie, sir Henry z magią nie miał nic wspólnego i nigdy nic wspólnego z nią mieć nie chciał. Dżentelmenem nazywał się li tylko dlatego, że posiadał dosyć małą, acz trzeba przyznać, że całkiem przytulną, rezydencję na południu Yorku, stajnię z czterema gniadymi końmi, nieco staromodną karocę oraz stangreta i dysponenta w jednym, to jest Johna Childermassa. Wszystko to — oprócz Childermassa oraz koni — odziedziczył z dziada pradziada i szczycił się tym nie mniej, niż magowie z Yorku szczycili się, iż nie uprawiają magii. Gdyby jednak ktoś ośmielił się wypowiedzieć takie porównanie w obecności sir Henry'ego, wcale niedyskretnie, sir Henry na pewno nie przyjąłby tego dobrze. Jak zostało powiedziane, sir Henry za magią, delikatnie mówiąc, nie przepadał.  
  
Zgoła inne zdanie na temat czarów miał stangret i dysponent sir Henry'ego w jednym. John Childermass co prawda z czystą magią ani nawet z magią teoretyczną nie miał zbyt dużo wspólnego. Nawet jeśli spotykał na ulicy kiepskich kuglarzy starających się wmówić innym, iż pokazują najprawdziwszą magią dorównującą tej, którą posługiwali się magowie złotego wieku, omijał ich szerokim łukiem — na tyle, na ile pozwalały dosyć wąskie ścieżki hrabstwa Yorku — a gdy miał wyjątkowo paskudny humor, parskał jeszcze pod nosem i mamrotał coś o naciągaczach. Istotnie, przed każdym takim ulicznym iluzjonistą leżała zwykle czapka na wrzucanie pieniędzy, a jeśli oszusta nie było stać nawet na tę część ubioru, kładł on kawałek materiału, drapował go w kształt przypominający gniazdo kury do wysiadywania jajek i zachęcał ludzi, by rzucali złote i srebrne monety właśnie tu. Childermassowi takie bezeceństwa nie mieściły się w głowie. Skrycie jednak tych prawdziwych magów podziwiał i największym jego marzeniem było takowego spotkać.  
  
W dosyć małej, acz przytulnej rezydencji sir Henry'ego Manchestera Childermass miał swój pokoik otrzymany w dniu, w którym zdecydował się pracować u swego obecnego chlebodawcy. Trzeba panu Manchesterowi przyznać, że o ile dżentelmenem nie był aż tak szlachetnym z urodzenia, jak to lubił powtarzać, o tyle zachowywać się po dżentelmeńsku umiał i nigdy jego noga w pokoiku Childermassa nie postała. Wszystko to z szacunku do stangreta i dysponenta w jednym oraz z respektu okazywanego każdemu człowiekowi w związku z prawem do posiadania własnych spraw, którymi niekoniecznie dana osoba chce dzielić się z innymi. Przez dwa lata, to jest przez cały czas pracy Johna Childermassa u sir Henry'ego Manchestera, Childermass okazywał wdzięczność panu domu za ten, jak by nie patrzeć, hojny gest. Cóż, nie raz i nie dwa słyszano o chlebodawcach, którzy sądzili, że skoro dają komuś pracę i dach nad głową, to mają także prawo ingerować we wszystkie sfery jego życia. Childermass nie lubił takich ludzi prawie tak samo jak oszukańczych magów z ulic.  
  
Pokoik Childermassa nie był duży, ale nie był też mały. Szczerze powiedziawszy, rezydent pomieszczenia mógł z powodzeniem przejść się od jednej strony do drugiej, by rozprostować kości. Ciekawostką jest, że kiedy szło się od drzwi do strony okna, człowiek o wzroście i posturze Childermassa robił siedem kroków, a kiedy się zawracało i podążało od okna do drzwi, ten sam człowiek robił tych kroków sześć — przyczyną takiego zjawiska była szafka odstająca nieco niesymetrycznie po prawej stronie okna (patrząc od drzwi), którą trzeba było ominąć większym krokiem, gdy szło się ku wyjściu. Wspomniana szafka znajdowała się w pokoiku już wtedy, kiedy Childermass wprowadził się do domu sir Henry'ego, ale jako że sir Henry nic nie mówił o zamiarach zmiany takiego stanu rzeczy i wyeliminowaniu asymetrii (co mogło być spowodowane tym, że nigdy danego pokoiku, po dżentelmeńsku, nie odwiedził), Childermass także nie wychylał się ze swoimi propozycjami. Ostatecznie, odstająca szafka nie jest końcem świata1.  
  
Rzeczona szafka stała więc asymetrycznie i nie raziła rezydenta, aż w końcu, po kilku miesiącach, Childermass zdecydował, że zacznie w niej trzymać swoje magiczne księgi, które miał zamiar kupić.  
  
*  
  
Childermass był stangretem i dysponentem w rezydencji Manchesterów, ale nie znaczyło to bynajmniej, iż miał dużo obowiązków. Jako stangret doglądał ludzi zajmujących się końmi i niekiedy woził sir Henry'ego do centrum hrabstwa, gdy sir Henry sobie tego życzył, ale zdarzało się to nadzwyczaj rzadko. Jako dysponent zaś zajmował się pocztą oraz prasą, lecz to tylko dwa razy dziennie — rano przynosił gazetę sir Henry'emu, a wieczorem sprawdzał, czy nie nadeszły jakieś listy, choć do rezydencji Manchesterów prawie nikt nie pisywał. Było wiele przyczyn takiego stanu rzeczy. Pierwszą była niechęć sir Henry'ego do spotkań towarzyskich, drugą — niechęć do magów, a co za tym idzie, niechęć do natykania się na sklep z magicznymi księgami, trzecią zaś — podeszły wiek Manchestera.  
  
Sir Henry pozwalał jednak Childermassowi na pożyczanie nieco staromodnej karocy oraz koni i wybieranie się do centrum hrabstwa, gdzie Childermass mógł robić to, co chciał, oczywiście wyłączając przeróżne okropności, za które sir Henry nie wziąłby odpowiedzialności. Childermass, kiedy usłyszał ten warunek, gdy po raz pierwszy zapytał o możliwość takowej wycieczki, pomyślał bezzwłocznie o nienaruszaniu dobrego imienia Manchesterów, o upiciu się do stanu niemalże nieprzytomności w knajpie czy nawet o krwawych mordach, o których dopuszczenie mógłby posądzać go pan Manchester, ale ten szybko wyjaśnił, że chodzi mu o zadawanie się z magami, którzy tylko babrzą się w księgach. To nieco zbiło Childermassa z tropu, lecz zgodził się na taką umowę i odjechał czym prędzej, nie chcąc narażać się na wysłuchanie innych, równie absurdalnych obostrzeń. W rzeczywistości miał całkiem sporą ochotę na piwo czy dwa.  
  
Mimo całej wspaniałości pokoiku Childermassa oraz ogólnej przytulności rezydencji Manchesterów stangret i dysponent sir Henry'ego bardzo chętnie oraz bardzo często wypuszczał się do centrum hrabstwa. Wędrowanie po uliczkach, odwiedzanie kilkorga znajomych tu czy tam oraz niekiedy zachodzenie do karczm stanowiły dosyć ciekawe rozrywki, zwłaszcza w porównaniu ze snuciem się po pustej rezydencji sir Henry'ego, który większość dnia przesypiał lub spędzał na czytaniu prasy, odpowiadaniu na nieliczne listy albo czytaniu ksiąg — niemagicznych, rzecz jasna. Childermass zarabiał na tyle nieźle, że mógł pozwolić sobie na zapłacenie jakiemuś niezbyt bogatemu młodzieńcowi, aby popilnował nieco staromodnej karocy i koni sir Henry'ego, a sam wybierał się na wędrówkę. I jako że John Childermass ogólnie był człowiekiem ugodowym oraz bezkonfliktowym, ale czasami zdarzało mu się postąpić krnąbrnie, to gdy ujrzał szyld reklamujący sklep z magicznymi księgami, niechybnie do niego wstąpił. Ostatecznie pan Manchester zabronił Childermassowi zadawać się z magami, a nie mieć jakikolwiek kontakt z magią.  
  
Sklep był zaskakująco spory — choć po chwili zastanowienia Childermass doszedł do wniosku, że nie powinno go to tak zaskakiwać; w końcu wszystkie te księgi musiały się gdzieś pomieścić — a także nieco zakurzony, jak na porządną księgarnię przystało, słabo oświetlony i w pełni zapełniony wszelkiego rodzaju książkami. Childermass rozejrzał się ciekawie po wnętrzu, zerknął w jedną stronę, potem w drugą, a na koniec spojrzał w przód i wtedy dostrzegł sprzedawcę za biurkiem oraz drobnego człowieka o niezbyt interesującym wyglądzie, który to człowiek pochylał się nad biurkiem i za pomocą lupy oglądał jedną ze stronic księgi rozłożonej przed jego nosem. Sprzedawca natomiast miał minę raczej nietęgą i szeroko rozwartymi oczami patrzył na czubek głowy klienta.  
  
— To jest podróbka — powiedział w pewnej chwili klient, wyprostowawszy się i odłożywszy lupę obok księgi. — W oryginalnym wydaniu w tym miejscu — wskazał palcem na stronicę — był jeszcze jeden akapit o skutkach dawnych szkockich obrzędów magicznych powiązanych z fazami Księżyca. Pełen kłamstw i bredni, ale istotny, jeśli chce się dokładnie poznać spojrzenie Byrne'a2 na magię.  
  
Sprzedawca wytrzeszczył oczy jeszcze bardziej, a potem spojrzał na księgę, by samemu jej się przyjrzeć. Jego mina sprawiała jednak wrażenie, iż nie dostrzegł tam niczego niewłaściwego, nawet jeśli brakowało akapitu o skutkach dawnych szkockich obrzędów magicznych powiązanych z fazami Księżyca. Klient postukał palcem w blat.  
  
— Bardzo mi przykro, panie Norrell — powiedział sprzedawca, zamykając księgę i odsuwając ja na bok. — Zapewniono mnie, że to najnowsze wydanie oryginalnej księgi.  
  
— Nie wątpię — odparł kąśliwie pan Norrell. — Inaczej by pan tej księgi nie zamówił do swojego sklepu. Ale ja jej nie kupię. Proszę mnie więcej nie kłopotać, bym zajrzał do pańskiej księgarni, jeśli nie ma pan czegoś naprawdę ciekawego.  
  
Pan Norrell odwrócił się i spojrzał na Childermassa, który drgnął i uśmiechnął się niemrawo. Jeśli nie mylił go słuch, klient w księgarni był najprawdziwszym magiem. Dokładnie takim, z jakim zabronił mu się zadawać sir Henry, o czym niestety Childermass postanowił wygodnie zapomnieć, usprawiedliwiając to szokiem.  
  
Sprzedawca spytał Childermassa, czym może mu służyć, i wtedy Childermass zorientował się, że nie bardzo wie, co powiedzieć, jako że zupełnie nie orientował się w magicznych księgach. Chrząknął coś pod nosem i wymamrotał, że tylko się rozgląda, a potem jeszcze raz zerknął na pana Norrella, który zdążył pokuśtykać do wyjścia i właśnie naciskał klamkę. Childermass podjął natychmiastową decyzję o opuszczeniu księgarni i podążeniu za panem Norrellem, ale jako że nie chciał wyjść na ignoranta, to porwał z półki pierwszą lepszą księgę, zapłacił za nią czym prędzej, przez co wydał połowę swojej miesięcznej pensji, i podążył ku wyjściu.  
  
Childermass dostrzegł pana Norrella, gdy ten kuśtykał w kierunku rządka karoc ustawionego po drugiej stronie ulicy. Nie był to widok rzadki. Hrabstwo Yorku nie było co prawda zbyt duże, ale nie było też na tyle małe, by wszędzie można było dostać się na piechotę, toteż niektórzy mieli swoje własne karoce, a cała reszta korzystała z ogólnodostępnych karoc i dyliżansów, zwykle prowadzonych przez niezamożnych młodzieńców, których można było wynająć za pewną opłatą, by dowieźli klienta tam, gdzie ten sobie życzy. Pan Norrell był najwidoczniej jedną z takich osób i w sposób niezwykle niezrozumiały dla Childermassa zbliżał się właśnie do nieco staromodnej karocy Manchesterów, której pilnował chłopak opłacony przez stangreta i dysponenta sir Henry'ego, uznawszy najprawdopodobniej, że jest to jeden z dyliżansów do wynajęcia.  
  
Childermass schował księgę pod pachną, nie zaszczycając okładki ani jednym spojrzeniem, i popędził w stronę nieco staromodnej karocy Manchesterów, by zrównać się z panem Norrellem. Gdy już to zrobił, mag spojrzał na niego z ukosa, obrzucił księgę przenikliwym spojrzeniem i zatrzymał się na środku drogi.  
  
— Czemu biega pan po ulicy z „Dziejami magów najnowszych piórem Petera Sulfura spisanych”3 pod pachą jak uczniak na pauzie? — zapytał nieco skrzekliwie. — Czy nie jest panu wiadome, że księga ta jest jedną z nielicznych, które nie zawierają bzdur i są cokolwiek warte?  
  
— Och, nieszczególnie — odparł Childermass. — Zupełnie nie znam się na magii.  
  
Pan Norrell wytrzeszczył oczy, co nadało mu nieco groteskowego wyglądu.  
  
— Zatem musi być pan członkiem towarzystwa magów z Yorku — odpowiedział.  
  
Tym razem to Childermass nieco wytrzeszczył oczy, ponieważ założył całkiem logicznie, że to pan Norrell jest członkiem tegoż towarzystwa, jako że był magiem.  
  
— A pan nie jest? — zapytał.  
  
— Nigdy w życiu! — zawołał pan Norrell, wyglądając tak, jak gdyby Childermass obraził całą jego rodzinę. — Nie chcę mieć zbyt wiele wspólnego z tamtymi szarlatanami, którzy tylko siedzą w księgach.  
  
Ta odpowiedź nieco zbiła Childermassa z tropu, ponieważ odniósł on wrażenie, iż sam pan Norrell spędzał czas nad wieloma księgami, a znajomość zawartości każdego wydania pewnej książki, którą to znajomością mógł poszczycić się w księgarni, tylko to potwierdzała.  
  
— Bardzo pana przepraszam — zaczął więc uprzejmie, a pan Norrell równie uprzejmie spytał za co. — Otóż za to, że pomyliłem pana z magiem. Widocznie w sklepie z magicznymi księgami był pan przypadkiem, zupełnie tak jak ja.  
  
Pan Norrell tym samym uprzejmym tonem odparł, iż nie znalazł się tam bynajmniej przypadkiem, odwiedzał bowiem księgarnię w celu obejrzenia rzadkiej księgi magicznej, ponieważ poinformowano go, iż takowa się tam znajduje. Poziom skonfundowania Childermassa wzrósł jeszcze bardziej.  
  
— Zatem jeśli czyta pan magiczne księgi i chce zdobyć jakąś rzadką, to czemu uważa pan magów za szarlatanów?  
  
— O, skądże znowu — odpowiedział pan Norrell z niejakim rozbawieniem, choć było ono tak nikłe, że Childermass nie miał co do niego pewności. — Uważam za szarlatanów jedynie członków towarzystwa magów z Yorku.  
  
Childermass był bardzo ciekaw takiego wybiórczego traktowania magów, zatem spytał o powód, a pan Norrell odparł, iż magowie z towarzystwa magów z Yorku nie używają magii, a jedynie ją studiują, co jest zupełnie niezrozumiałe, bo czyż astronomowie nie oglądają gwiazd każdej nocy i nie uzupełniają map albo czyż botanicy nie badają roślin i nie piszą coraz to nowszych podręczników? Praktyka jest niezwykle istotna.  
  
— Ach — westchnął Childermass i poprawił księgę pod pachą, jako że nieco go uwierała. — Niemniej jednak słyszałem, iż magowie nie praktykują magii, tak jak astronomowie nie wymyślają nowych gwiazd, a botanicy nowych roślin.  
  
— Nonsens! — zaprzeczył pan Norrell i albo Childermass się przewidział, albo pan Norrell uśmiechnął się niemrawo. — Nikt magom nie każe wymyślać nowych praw magii, tak jak nikt nie każde astronomom wymyślać nowych gwiazd, a botanikom nowych roślin. Porównanie to jest tak nielogiczne, że musiało wyjść z ust członka towarzystwa magów z Yorku.  
  
Childermass potwierdził, iż istotnie, a czytał o tym w jednej z gazet, gdzie wydrukowano przemówienie przewodniczącego z okazji któregoś tam lecia istnienia towarzystwa, w którym to przemówieniu pojawiła się ta analogia.  
  
— Zgadza się — odrzekł pan Norrell. — Ja je tylko naprostowuję.  
  
— Czy zatem pan praktykuje magię? — spytał Childermass.  
  
Pan Norrell uśmiechnął się zdecydowanie szerzej i odparł, iż owszem, praktykuje magię, albowiem to właśnie wiąże się z byciem magiem.  
  
Childermass nie mógł uwierzyć we własne szczęście.  
  
*  
  
Latem tysiąc osiemset pierwszego roku sir Henry Manchester zmarł w swojej rezydencji, gdy w samo południe leżał w łóżku i czytał jeden z nielicznych listów, jakie dostawał, przyniesiony mu przez Childermassa poprzedniego wieczoru. List ten zawierał informację, iż syn sir Henry'ego, sir William, zamierza odwiedzić ojca jesienią i wyraża nadzieję, iż wieloletnia nieobecność nie sprawiła, że stosunki rodzinne uległy degradacji. Jako że Childermass nigdy o synu sir Henry'ego nie słyszał, domyślał się, iż wieloletnia nieobecność w rzeczy samej sprawiła, że stosunki rodzinne uległy degradacji. Miał jednak szczerą nadzieję na unormowanie się spraw dziedziczenia majątku Manchesterów, bo jako że sir Henry nie żył, a Childermass po jego śmierci, zgodnie z umową zawartą z panem Norrellem, miał zamiar przenieść się do opactwa Hurtfew położonego ponad dwadzieścia kilometrów na północny zachód od Yorku, aby tam zacząć służbę u pana Norrella, to dobrze byłoby, gdyby rezydencja Manchesterów była dalej prowadzona i zachowała się w sprawnej kondycji.  
  
John Childermass nie był bowiem człowiekiem samolubnym bądź lekkomyślnym. Przez cały czas trwania służby u sir Henry'ego szczerze lubił swojego chlebodawcę i okazywał mu należyty szacunek, a umowa z panem Norrellem nie była bynajmniej zawarta w tajemnicy. Jedyne, o czym Childermass nie poinformował sir Henry'ego, to fakt, iż pan Norrell był praktykującym magiem. Obawiał się srodze, że to mogłoby nadszarpnąć już i tak wątłe zdrowie pana Manchestera. Jednakże obaj doskonale rozumieli, że sir Henry nie jest wieczny oraz że gdy pewnego dnia umrze, Childermass stanie się bezrobotny. Jako dżentelmen, którym lubił być nazywany, o czym Childermass doskonale wiedział i co wykorzystał podczas rozmowy, powinien zatroszczyć się o swego pracownika. Sir Henry odparł mu, iż naturalnie się troszczy i jeśli Childermass sobie tego życzy, to wystawi mu jak najlepsze referencje. Childermass okazał wdzięczność, ale zapewnił sir Henry'ego, że referencje są zbędne, znalazł bowiem sobie kolejnego pracodawcę. To nieco zbiło z tropu pana Manchestera, lecz po chwili wzruszył ramionami i wyraził podziw dla zaradności Childermassa. Childermass podziękował.  
  
— Panie Childermass — powiedział pan Norrell, gdy zobaczył przed opactwem Hurtfew Childermassa w nieco staromodnej karocy wynajętej na uliczne w centrum hrabstwa Yorku. — Witamy w nowym domu.  
  
Childermassa głęboko wzruszyły ta niezwykle uprzejma forma powitania oraz fakt, iż pan Norrell użył słowa „dom”, nie podejrzewał bowiem maga o taką uczuciowość, ale wtedy pan Norrell dodał:  
  
— Mam nadzieję, że wziął pan ten egzemplarz „Dziejów magów najnowszych piórem Petera Sulfura spisanych”, ponieważ swój zalałem woskiem ze świecy4.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Z ową szafką wiąże się dość ciekawa, choć ponura historia. Została ona wyprodukowana przez elfy w XI wieku na zamówienie pewnej bardzo zamożnej elfiej pary, Gaugurina i Melifisy. Założyciel fabryki wyrobów drewnianych, elf imieniem Ulferik, samodzielnie zaprojektował ten mebel i dołożył wszelkich starań, aby był on jak najkunsztowniejszy, jak najbardziej zdatny do użytku i jak najbardziej asymetryczny. W zamówieniu bowiem widniała notatka podkreślona dwa razy piórem, iż szafka ma być wykonana na podobieństwo małżonki elfa, który tę szafkę zamawiał, a jako że rzeczona małżonka, to jest Melifisa, jest najcudowniejszą osobą na świecie, należy jej się najcudowniejszy mebel na jej ulubione księgi. Pod spodem dopisano, że Gaugurin zdaje sobie sprawę, iż szafki oraz elfy zwykle nie miewają ze sobą zbyt wiele wspólnego, ale tak zdolny i tak słynny elf jak Ulferik na pewno da radę zaprojektować mebel wyraźnie honorujący wdzięki elfki Melifisy.  
> Elfka Melifisa była bardzo znana z dwóch powodów. Pierwszym, chlubnym i w istocie wspaniałym, była jej hojność wobec uboższych. Drugim, nieco mniej chlubnym, lecz dla każdego elfa istotniejszym, był jej wielki, zakrzywiony nos, który odstawał na prawą stronę cokolwiek asymetrycznie. Elf Ulferik, jak każdy inny, doskonale o tym wiedział, zatem z zapałem wziął się do projektowania szafki nieprostej i wcale niesymetrycznej. Wyprodukowanie mebla zajęło fabryce w sumie pięć tygodni, ale kiedy Gaugurin go zobaczył, wpadł w ogromny szał i oskarżył Ulferika o naśmiewanie się z Melifisy. Na nic zdały się tłumaczenia założyciela fabryki, że mebel miał przypominać elfkę, i na nic zdało się też pokazywanie listu z zamówieniem, gdzie dwukrotnie podkreślono piórem owo życzenie. Gaugurin wykorzystał swoje wpływy, by doprowadzić fabrykę Ulferika do bankructwa, przekonał Melifisę, iż Ulferik nie podołał zadaniu i dlatego teraz muszą poszukać innego stolarza, a jednemu ze swoich sługów kazał wyrzucić felerną szafkę byle dalej, ponieważ nie mogła ona zostać zniszczona z tego prostego powodu, iż wyprodukowano ją z bardzo wytrzymałego elfickiego drewna.  
> Mebel tajemniczym sposobem trafił do świata ludzi i tam został zakupiony przez przodka sir Henry'ego Manchestera oraz ustawiony w jednym z pokoików rezydencji jako dosyć awangardowa ozdoba.  
> 2\. James Byrne (1423–1496) to irlandzki teoretyk magii znany głównie ze swych zjadliwych uwag na temat szkockich zwyczajów.  
> 3\. Peter Sulfur, Dzieje magów najnowszych piórem Petera Sulfura spisane, Londyn 1798.  
> 4\. Childermass w rzeczy samej wziął.


End file.
